vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Walter is a main character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Officially described as being ill mannered and blunt, but having a good heart, Walter represents the Chaos pathway of the game. Unlike Jonathan or Isabeau, Walter was born of the Casualry class and thus is looked down upon by most Luxurors. Due to his upbringing, Walter is quick to bond with Flynn and feels immense sympathy for Issachar. Though despite this, he doesn't have Luxurors, as he does genuinely care for his friends Jonathan and Isabeau. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 4-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Walter Origin: Shin Megami Tensei IV Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Used Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Aleph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than Jonathan and Isabeau, though not by much. Can lay waste to enemies of Naraku and Kiccigiorgi with ease) | Small Star level (Should be much stronger than Tonatiuh, who could move the sun) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Flynn) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Isabeau, who could hold off Flynn. Should be somewhat comparable to the Archangels, including Michael) | Complex Multiverse level (Is one half of Satan, fought against YHVH) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can dodge arrow based attacks) | Speed of Light to FTL (Intercepted Jonathans attack while confronting Lilith) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (On par with Isabeau, who could tag Flynn and the Merkabah) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely at least Peak human | Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class (Can easily kill most of the demons of Naraku. Above Jonathan) | Small Star Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Can easily take hits from weaker enemies of Naraku and tank hits from tougher enemies like the Minotaur and Issachar with some trouble) | Small Star level (Above the likes of Huoniao) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (On par with Isabeau and Flynn to a lesser extent) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with guns and most spells, Extended melee range with melee weapons | Same | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His sword and guns Intelligence: Above Average. While his education wasn't as glamorous as Jonathan or Isabeau, Walter is far from dumb. He's a very impressive Samurai, skillful in Melee, Magic and Gun based fighting styles. Additionally, Walter can be described as a rash warrior who relies mostly on physical might rather than fancy tricks. He's also shown to be quick to adapt to new fighting styles, as he was able to learn how to use guns almost instantly. Weaknesses: Mostly relies on melee attacks Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game | IV Endgame '''| '''Apocalypse Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1